


A Warm Drop of Friendship

by Im_so_clumsy



Series: The Calm Before The Storm [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_clumsy/pseuds/Im_so_clumsy
Summary: Wanda gets to share her happiness with her friend and Sam gets to tease Wanda about her boyfriend.





	A Warm Drop of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Vision doesn't appear in this one.

Wanda removed her earbuds when Sam walked through the door of the safe house. He walked over and sat next to her on the small couch. She shifted her legs and allowed him to steal part of the blanket.

“Nat went out to relieve you fifteen minutes ago,” Wanda remarked softly.

“We talked, she’s worried about you. Can’t sleep?” he questioned. “Are you having nightmares again?”

She blushed. “No.”

Sam glanced across the room where Steve slept.

He grinned and whispered softer. “Does it have anything to do with Montague?” 

Wanda bit her lip, which was probably more telling than just allowing the smile to join the blush she felt heat her cheeks.

Sam saw the MP3 player in her hands and moved to snatch it from her. 

The cry of protest died in her throat in fear of discovery. Steve and Nat still had no idea what she was really doing and she wanted to keep it that way. 

“He made you a mixed tape?” Sam accused. He sat back after his initial grab missed. 

Wanda held the device closer to her with a glare.

“Come on, Capulet,” Sam urged. “At least let me listen too.”

“It’s private,” she hissed.

Sam eyed her with teasing sincerity. “It’s him reading naughty scenes from romance novels isn’t it?”

Wanda’s eyes widened and she had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep her laughter from being heard. She shut her eyes to help focus on keeping quiet. When she opened them a few moments later her head fell to Sam’s shoulder, glad of her friend’s companionship. She hadn’t laughed like that in a long time.

“Montague’s a smooth son of a -”

“Language,” Wanda smiled. It fell instantly. “Sam!”

His smile grew at her whispered fury. “Are all the songs this sappy?”

Wanda glared and allowed her eyes to flash red.

Sam’s smile turned into a smirk and he offered a single earbud to her. “It’s not a bad thing, mixed tapes are supposed to be sappy.”

Wanda accepted the earbud and relaxed against the couch with Frank Sinatra’s voice. It was nice to be able to share this with someone. Not the mixed tape specifically (she really hoped Vhiz wouldn’t be mad at her for allowing Sam to listen to it) but the fact that she was so happy and the reason for it. She was grateful to Sam for keeping her secret and even more so for helping her deal with the separation. It wasn’t that Wanda was completely unhappy when she was away from Vision, she enjoyed the company of her friends and they did have good time sprinkled in between the trials of being fugitives, but he was always in the back of her mind. 

“When did you get this?” Sam asked while _Better Together_ by Jack Johnson started playing. 

“The last time we were together.”

“You’ve had this for two weeks and you didn’t tell me?”

“I don’t tell you a lot of things about us,” she reminded. Wanda hesitated. “This is special. I didn’t want you to make fun of him.”

Sam turned to her fully. “Wanda… I’m not going to stop teasing him; it’s too easy to pass up. A mixed tape is the kind of thing a kid in middle school back in the 80’s would do. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know how sincere he is. I know how much it means to both of you and I’m not trying to take the meaning out of it.” He paused. “If you want me to, I’ll keep the teasing to a minimum.”

Wanda stared at him. “You really think it’s sweet?”

“Depends on what else he’s got on here,” Sam remarked with a smile. “So far it’s sweet but I’ve only heard two songs.”

She smiled and took the player from him. “Then listen from the beginning." 

“Okay,” Sam conceded. “I’m sticking with my original description.”

“That’s it’s sweet?”

“No. That Montague’s a smooth son of a -”

They tensed when Steve shifted and mumbled.

“He didn’t _actually_ say ‘language’ did he?” 

Wanda bit her lip and chuckled. “No. He’s dreaming.”

“Too bad. But if I say that he did, you’d back me up right, Capulet?”

“Of course I would, Friar Tuck.”

Sam shifted to get comfortable. 

Wanda set her head back on her friend’s shoulder and sighed with contentment as the playlist continued through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this short little bit of fluff on my computer for months, I've just been debating whether or not to include it in the series. I mean it takes place during the series, but half of the ship doesn't appear... I'm just rolling with it.  
> I've said it before but I don't know much about Sam's character (MCU or otherwise) so if he's acting weird compared to his MCU characterization let me know.


End file.
